Beautiful Smile
Beautiful Smile is the second track of Mamoru Miyano's single ...Kimi e, released on December 3, 2008. Lyrics Kanji = feel, I say nothing all my heart あなたへの想い let me be with you 感じてる love is not always happy 瞳閉じたなら so I will be with you every where 浅い眠り 遠くゆれた uh oh baby この気持ちを 誰も知らない 空に返すよ だから そう 辛い恋の記憶が 深く優しく ほどけてゆく feel, I say nothing all my heart 美しい笑顔 胸に刻むほど think of you in the other side un when I say I love you baby あなたのそばで 今 永遠(とわ)に眠りたい ねぇ せめて夢の中 よりそい素直に あなたを愛したい 身勝手かな それでも wanna be with you every time 大事なこと 言いだせずに oh sweet baby ただ流れゆく ときを惑う すり抜けるような日々 ねぇ 約束の未来より 手放せない今日 抱きしめたい feel, I say nothing all my heart 美しい笑顔 心が震えて I seem to cry because of you I can't love anyone but you 僕の言葉で いつまでも笑っていて ねぇ この不甲斐なさも 届かぬ想いも あなたのささげたい 見つめていたいよ ずっと wanna be with you every time uh 言えるはずもないだろう 失いたくない 好きだから feel, I say nothing all my heart 美しい笑顔 胸に刻むほど think of you in the other side un when I say I love you baby あなたのそばで 今 永遠(とわ)に眠りたい ねぇ せめて夢の中 よりそい素直に あなたを愛したい 身勝手かな それでも wanna be with you every time (I want to be with you always I think of you I want to be with you always I think of you I want to be with you always I think of you I want to be with you baby always I think of you) |-| Rōmaji = Feel, I say nothing all my heart anata e no omoi Let me be with you kanjite 'ru Love is not always happy hitomi tojita nara So I will be with you every where (I want to be with you always I think of you)^ Asai nemuri tooku yureta uh oh baby Kono kimochi wo dare mo shiranai Sora ni kaesu yo dakara Sou tsurai koi no kioku ga Fukaku yasashiku hodokete yuku Feel, I say nothing all my heart utsukushii egao Mune ni kizamu hodo think of you in the other side Uh when I say I love you baby anata no soba de Ima towa ni nemuritai Nee semete yume no naka yorisoi sunao ni Anata wo aishitai mikate ka na Soredemo wanna be with you every time Daiji na koto iidasezu ni oh sweet baby Tada nagare yuku toki wo madou Surinukeru you na hibi Nee yakusoku no mirai yori Tebanasenai kyou dakishimetai Feel, I say nothing all my heart utsukushii egao Kokoro ga furuete I seem to cry because of you I can't love anyone but you boku no kotoba de Itsu made mo waratte ite Nee kono fukai nasa mo todokanu omoi mo Anata no sasagetai mitsumete itai yo Zutto wanna be with you every time Uh ieru hazu mo nai darou? Ushinai takunai suki dakara Feel, I say nothing all my heart utsukushii egao Mune ni kizamu hodo think of you in the other side Uh when I say I love you baby anata no soba de Ima towa ni nemuritai Nee semete yume no naka yorisoi sunao ni Anata wo aishitai mikate ka na Soredemo wanna be with you every time (I want to be with you always I think of you I want to be with you always I think of you I want to be with you always I think of you I want to be with you baby always I think of you) References Navigation Category:Mamoru Miyano Category:Discography Category:Music Category:Songs